


Flames

by ShadowElvinAngel



Category: Marching Band - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowElvinAngel/pseuds/ShadowElvinAngel





	

This is MY poem and not for anyone else to copy

Fire burns deep within my soul

It shows in quick bursts

showing its, face then disappearing into void

Taking me over with a fueling rage

Destroying my happiness in a flash of Lightning

Killing others with a raging fire

I keep it contained but not much longer

I can't stop it from taking over

I scream for help without a voice

Can't you see I have no choice?

Fire is killing me from the inside

Whit or without it I can't survive

Faster and faster my sanity slips

Darker and darker my dreams get

Fate destined my dark path full of fire

I know I can't survive much longer

I say goodbye one more time

Then let fire consume me from the inside

firefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefirefire

I didn't write this when I was stable minded meaning I was depressed and my mind was telling me to kill people (not fun when all that's going in your mind is kill kill kill kill kill) I compared my Killer intent (my mind wanting me to kill) to fire. Luckily this hasn't happened yet and I hope it never will.


End file.
